earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stormwind Guard Manual
= Captain's Welcome = Welcome to the Stormwind City Guard, trainee. There is no greater honor than to serve the King, but not only will you get this honor, but you will receive good pay, good benefits, and an excellent education. Every day you may face something or someone that wants to kill you, and that is an education that you will never forget. So keep your chin up, a stiff upper lip, and try not to be eaten by wolves. = Structure of the Guard = The Stormwind Guard is structured as a constabulary force for the city of Stormwind. Currently the ranks are: *Trainee *Constable *Lance Constable *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain As a trainee, you will report to a lance constable, corporal, or sergeant in your chain of command. There are currently five subdivisions within the Guard: * The Medical Corps - This corps consists of field medics, doctors, surgeons and psychiatrists. Members of the medical corps are responsible for maintaining the physical and mental health of all guardsmen. Be extra nice to the saw-bones. * The Detective Squad - This squad consists of investigators and undercover operatives. Detectives are responsible for investigating crime scenes and gathering information. Who knows, they may be investigating you. * The Canine Squad - This squad consists of animals and their handlers. Canine handlers utilize various creatures from dogs to bears in their pursuit of justice. Sniffing out blood thistle every day just for fun. * The Legal Auxiliary - This squad consists of guardsmen with a legal education. These individuals work in conjunction with the Stormwind City Courts to provide prosecutors and defendants with proper legal documents, evidence and forms. Search warrant? It’s here attached to this war hammer. * The Chaplaincy - The Chaplains are officers of the guard that are entrusted to give moral and spiritual guidance, conduct rites, and give the occasional lecture on the dangers of promiscuity and sexually transmitted diseases. Upon reaching the rank of Lance Constable, a guard may request to be assigned to one of the above squads/divisions. The request should be made to the leader of the given squad, and someone in the squad must volunteer to mentor the applicant. An applicant will have to complete at least three tasks or training relevant to the given specialty. = Promotions = Promotions are earned through the completion of certain tasks or attending a number of required events. Trainee to Constable Must attend seven events of which at least one should be a Drill and Command Class. Constable to Lance Constable ''' Must lead one Drill Command Class and attend any seven activities or events. '''Lance Constable to Corporal Must lead: Five patrols; Two Gate Sentries; Two Road Tax Duties; Three Missions; Three Drill Command classes; Complete the Corporal's trial. Corporal to Detective or Sergeant Must lead at least five patrols; Two Gate Sentries; Two Road Tax Duties; Three Missions; Three Drill Command classes; Lead one investigation; Lead one R&R event; Lead two field tactics training exercises; Complete the Sergeant's Trial. Sergeant to Lieutenant Must be approved to become an officer cadet and complete Officer Candidate School. Courses include: Unarmed proficiency; Weaponmaster course; Cartography; Survival; Dungeon Delving Leadership; Battleground Leadership; Chivalry; Equestrian Mastery; Tactics; Logistics. = Uniforms = The Guard is a professional military unit, and as such, each member is required to wear a uniform appropriate to the rank, specialty, and training. Dress Blue Uniform This uniform is the first provided to every trainee. The Dress Blue uniform serves two functions. One, it is the primary basic duty uniform for all trainees. Two, on formal occasions, a fresh Dress Blue uniform is worn by all guards during significant events. Components of this uniform are defined as such: One Knitted Tunic; One pair Knitted Pants; One pair Knitted Bracer; One pair Knitted Gloves; One Knitted Belt; One pair Simple Linen Boots. One Guild Tabard Stockade Uniform This uniform is provided to guardsmen trained in wearing chain mail armor. Components of this uniform are: One Chain Mail Tunic One pair Chain Mail Pants One pair Chain Mail Bracer One pair Chain Mail Gloves One Chain Mail Belt One pair Chain Mail Boots One Guild Tabard Plate Mail Uniform This uniform is provided to capable guardsmen who patrol the city. Components of this uniform are: One Augmented Chain Mail Tunic One pair Augmented Chain Mail Pants One pair Augmented Chain Mail Bracer One pair Augmented Chain Mail Gloves One Augmented Chain Mail Belt One pair Augmented Chain Mail Boots One Guild Tabard Plate Uniform This uniform is provided to guardsmen trained in wearing heavy armor. Components of this uniform are: One Imperial Plate Helm One pair Imperial Plate Boots One Imperial Plate Belt One Imperial Plate Shoulders One Augmented Chain Mail Tunic One pair Augmented Chain Mail Pants One pair Augmented Chain Mail Bracer One pair Augmented Chain Mail Gloves One Guild Tabard Rank Insignia Every member of the Stormwind City Guard will be issued a shirt of the proper color to indicate rank. This shirt is to be worn at all times regardless of uniform. The color ranking structure is as follows: Trainee: White Constable: Grey Lance Constable: Brown Corporal: Green Sergeant: Yellow Lieutenant: Red Captain: Blue Legal Auxiliary: Purple = Medals, Badges and Commendations = Medals are awarded by the officers. Usually once per month, there will be a formation for the purpose of awarding any promotions, medals, badges or other commendations. The Bronze/Silver/Gold Service Star ''' Description: a star crafted from the appropriate metal. These are given for devoted service to the Guard. The Bronze represents 3 months of active service. The Silver represents 6 months of active service. The Gold represents one year of active service. These are not cumulative. When you receive the Silver Star it replaces the Bronze one. '''The Silver Quill Description: A medal in the shape of a piece of parchment with a quill and laurels on the front. This is in recognition for outstanding contributions to Guard lore and history, and to the Guard's Tome. Examples of this are outstanding reports or stories posted in the Logs section, an extensive picture gallery, artwork, news site and other such things. The Iron Heart Description: An iron heart attached to the Service Star. This is an addition to the Service Star rather than a medal of its own. It is a small iron heart that is attached by silver chain to the Service Star. This is a sign of eternal devotion to the Guard. It means that you will serve at all times and the day you are gone is the day you are dead. This is the only medal you may actually petition for, but will only be given if command considers your oath to be sincere. The King's Crest Description: This is the Royal Stormwind Lion Crest topped with a crown and flanked with laurels, all crafted in gold. Awarded to a Guard that leads a contingent of Guards and together they achieve a heroic or epic deed. It has to be something legendary, that is spoken of and known by the public through ages to come. This is awarded in a special ceremony in the King's own hall. The Grand Cross ''' Description: A Maltese cross cast in adamantite. This is a great honor awarded to Guards who have earned many awards. Any guardsman who receives at least three awards may be awarded the Grand Cross in recognition of their contribution to the Regiment. '''The Cross of Valor Description: A cross over a radiant star. Awarded to a guard that has demonstrated deeds of valor and courage on the battlefield. Badges Badges indicate a guardsman has achieved a certain skill or distinction within the Stormwind City Guard. These indicate various prowess and achievements. Armsman Badge This is a simple Maltese cross pin that has been cast in iron. It will have bars denoting a guard’s specific expertise in various areas. Expert Armsman Badge Same as Armsman but with laurels attached. This badge requires a grand master's level of proficiency. Medic Badge A caduceus cast in iron to reflect master level skill in first aid. Expert Medic Badge Same as medic badge but with laurels to reflect grand master level skill in first aid. Badge of Merit An eagle, which has been cast in iron, is awarded to those who consistently organize events, formations, or patrols. These guardsmen are noted for their ability to maximize the efficiency and maintain the safety of the city. Badge of Discipline This badge is in the shape of a rolled whip. This badge is awarded for showing continued discipline and loyalty. A guard who constantly breaks rules, disobeys order or is continually out of uniform would not receive this badge. Outland Campaign Ribbon A ribbon with the image of the dark portal in the center. Granted to those that served during the Outlands Campaign. Zombie Invasion Ribbon A ribbon with a ghoul’s head in the center with crossed swords, flanked by two silver stars on black. Given to those that defended the city during the Lich King’s attacks. = Communicator Procedure = Through the marvels of Gnomish Technology every guardsman is issued a Gnomish Portable Communicator to keep in contact not only with his fellow guards but the Command Center as well. When using the communicator you must identify who you are talking to, who you are, and then deliver your message. Use the word "over" to indicate that you have finished transmiting and are waiting for a reply. If you are done transmiting and require no reply use the word "out". For example" "Command Center, this is constable Doright, there is a gnome death knight writing graffitti on the Cathedral wall, I require back up. Over. Constable Doright, this is the Command Center, I copy. Sending constable Studley to assist. Out." In order to keep the communication traffic to a minimum the following procedures have been created. All guardsmen are required to alert command via communication device as to when they are beginning duty. Before Patrol guardsmen are required to announce to Command the beginning of a patrol route and who the patrol leader is patrolling with. During Patrol guardsmen are required to announce to Command the status of the patrolled district, the next district to be patrolled and who the patrol leader is patrolling with. After Patrol guardsmen are required to announce to Command the status of Stormwind City, the termination of a patrol and who the Patrol Leader has completed the patrol with. Should any suspicious activity be discovered, the Patrol Leader is required to alert Command immediately and await further instruction. If any arrests are made, the Arresting Guardsman is required to alert Command immediately. Formations are to be announced fifteen minutes prior to their start time. All guardsmen, after finishing their required shift, are to alert Command via communication device as to when they are finishing their duties. = Basic Duty = Missions A mission generally consists of investigating a crime or arresting a wanted criminal. Other missions may involve military operations in certain areas. These missions are to be led by any guardsman at the rank of Constable or above. Training Trainings include uniform inspections, fitness training, combat training, or practicing any Guard activity. Training can be focused on things such as combat, training with a specific weapon, or how to survive in hostile environments. These should be documented with a report and pictures. Patrols The Guard patrol is a simple circuit around the city. It goes through all major districts of the city. Constables and Trainees are required to patrol in pairs. Any incidents are to be reported and filed. Patrol Procedure The Watch patrol is a simple circuit around the city. All guardsmen below the rank of Corporal are required to patrol in pairs. A special application needs to be sent to the Captain if one is to conduct patrols alone. Any incidents are to be reported into the File Cabinet. A standard patrol of the city starts in Old Town and then proceeds to the Dwarven District, Cathedral, The Park, Mage Quarter, Trade District and finally another round through Old Town. The Stormwind Harbor is to be excluded from the standard patrol unless the Patrol Leader feels confident the patrolling party can handle the additional duty. Canal District patrols are to begin in Old Town, heading towards the Trade District. Upon exiting Old Town the guardsman is to turn left and begin following the road that runs along the canal. Gate Sentry Guards will stand at one of the city gates or district entrances and monitor the movement of civilians. Guards should be on the lookout for suspicious individuals. Guards should also greet citizens and be ready to provide directions or simple assistance if such is asked for. = Drill and Battle Commands = Fall In When this order is called, all guardsmen should line up one pace away from the Guardsman/Officer giving the order. Each guard should be one arm's length from each other. The line should be a single line unless a double line is called. Attention All guardsmen stand to attention (commonly this order is followed by guardsmen emoting *Snaps too attention*). Stand as straight and tall as possible, arms at your sides and your heels together. You must stare directly forward, not at your commander. Present Arms All guardsmen salute to the front. At ease Guardsmen are to remain in a line up but can relax their position from ‘Attention’. Should be followed by emoting *places feet shoulder length apart and hands behind back*. Prepare for inspection When approached, the guardsman will say “officers rank or Sir, rank and then name ready for inspection!” The guardsman will then salute the inspecting officer. Front/right/left/about face Turn to face the indicated direction. March Guardsmen are to ‘march’ (walk) behind the patrol leader. Double Time Guardsmen should now run, but still remain behind the patrol leader. Forced March Guardsmen should head as fast as they can to the designated area, they do not need to remain behind the patrol leader. Hold/Hold position Guardsmen are to stop exactly where they are. Nobody flees, nobody pursues. Take cover All guardsmen take cover behind whatever obstacles or terrain is available, ready their backpacks for battle and assess the foe to come. If failing to hide, move around to dodge the enemy blows/spells but stay near the other guardsmen. Draw arms Guardsmen should arm their weapon of choice. Draw ranged Guardsmen should arm any ranged weapon available. Casters ready spells. Fire Guards shoot and release spells on the given target. Draw Grenades All guards should ready any available grenades. Loose Grenades Guards toss their grenades at a given target. Charge All guardsmen should charge against the foe! Heal Name Any guard close to the injured guard should bandage or cast a heal spell on the injured guard. Form Guardsmen should move to create a ‘square’ around the ordering officer. Lower ranks are to stand at the 12, 3, 6 and 9 o’clock positions around the officer to offer protection. This command may also be issued to form around an escort such as a dignitary or prisoner. Fall back After giving this order the officer runs off and stops a few screens away. All guardsmen run the same direction, and form around the Officer unless other orders are given. Dismissed Guardsmen should salute the leading officer and wait for the leading officer to return the salute, after which they are then free to resume their other duties or return home. = Guard Doctrines and General Conduct = Remember these policies in all dealings with citizens, visitors and criminals. We maintain law and order by The Four P's: *Preventive actions *Presence *Patience *Polite enforcement The ideal Guard and what he consists of is described as The Four D’s. Be an example to your peers by following them. *Discipline *Dedication *Politeness General Conduct - No Tainted Language ((read: NO OOC)) - Never raise your voice! ((Means: no /yell from Guards unless it is a dire emergency!)) - Unless time is of the essence, Guards do not run, they walk. The sight of Guards running causes panic (or simply confusion). - Be polite to everyone you meet. Show the maturity and responsibility people expect from the City Guard. - No drunkenness while on duty! - ((Try not to use /w for secret IC whispered conversations. Find an alleyway or corner and use /say instead. This allows for rogues to listen in and have a fun time.)) - ((Except for public places, shops and taverns, all buildings should be considered to have doors. Do not just walk inside of buildings that look like private homes, unless you have a warrant.)) - ((Most important: Have fun! Make the game fun! Bring the atmosphere to the streets. Live the role. Enjoy!)) Saluting Saluting is very important within the Stormwind City Guard. A salute is a Guardsman’s greeting towards another guardsman. It is a sign of respect. All guardsmen, regardless of rank, are to salute one another when: - Coming into the Command Center or any other indoor area. If there is more than one Guardsman present, saluting each and every Guard is not necessary. One salute is enough. - When passing a fellow Guard on patrol or when stopping to talk to a Guard that is on patrol. - When leaving the Command Center with Guardsmen inside, or leaving a scene. - When you receive direct orders from a superior rank to do something specific. Saluting is a gesture of telling your superior rank that you understood their order.